


Hammer to Fall

by AuthorKrisR



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 13:54:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19401688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorKrisR/pseuds/AuthorKrisR
Summary: Crowley waits for the Hammer to Fall with the pressure of saving Earth... and more importantly Aziraphale.Song Fic.I own nothing. Hammer to Fall from Queen





	Hammer to Fall

Yeah  
Here we stand or here we fall  
History won't care at all  
Make the bed, light the light  
Lady Mercy won't be home tonight

Crowley looked at Aziraphale as they stood there with Satan looming at Adam. Crowley felt a burning inside him. But through the pain he stood. Aziraphale loved Earth. He loved his books. His food. And Crowley just loved Aziraphale. Crowley knew there would be no Mercy. Not for him. But this wasn’t about him. This was about the humans that he did care about. Plants. Aziraphale. 

You don't waste no time at all  
Don't hear the bell but you answer the call  
It comes to you as to us all  
Yeah, we're just waiting for the hammer to fall, yeah

Crowley wasn’t called to the war, but had always gone. Not in heaven. Not in Hell. But he had came now, the same reason he always had. To fix. To heal. But now the hammer would fall. 

Oh every night, and every day  
A little piece of you is falling away  
But lift your face the Western way  
Build your muscles as your body decays, yeah

Crowley had been in heaven. He had been a healer there. A Seraphim trained for war, and to heal the wounds. He done his part. And at the end he asked one little question. He lifted his head and felt as he started to fall. Watched his halo decay. 1 question. It wasn’t even asked in anything but hurt confusion, because his job was to heal, and he couldn’t heal them. 

Tow the line and play their game  
Yeah, let the anesthetic cover it all  
'Til one day they call your name  
You know it's time for the hammer to fall

So he let the hurt cover him. He played their game. Did just enough to look like a ‘good’ demon while following his last real order for God. Love and protect the mortals. But the hurt allowed him to ignore the pain. Until Aziraphale called his name. And now he just had to wait for the death blow. 

Rich or poor or famous   
For your truth it's all the same  
(Oh no, oh no)  
Oh, lock your door but rain is pouring  
Through your window pane  
(Oh no)  
Hey yeah, baby, now your struggle's all in vain, yeah

If he failed now everything would be for naught. It didn’t matter the money he had, didn’t matter the power he had. For the truth looked at him in the face. And no matter his desires he may fail in this eleventh hour. For they stopped the apocalypse but he may lose Aziraphale. 

For who grew up tall and proud  
In the shadow of the Mushroom Cloud  
Convinced our voices can't be heard  
We just wanna scream it louder and louder and louder

Crowley stood there in suspension of the end. He wanted to scream. He had seen his world crumble once before and he couldn’t let it happen now. Not now. The burning he had pushed back couldn’t be ignored. He screamed in pain, he screamed in hurt. He screamed! 

What the hell are we fighting for?  
Ah, just surrender and it won't hurt at all  
You just got time to say your prayers  
Yeah, while you're waiting for the hammer to, hammer to fall

He stood there now in heaven. Satan, Beelzubub, a few other demons on one side. Gabriel, Micheal, and a few other angels on the other. He stood there in the center and took Aziraphale’s hand. Because it was now or never. So he did the only thing he could think of, ‘God, forgive me.’ He whispered and fell to his knees as a presence he hadn’t felt for over 6000 years joined them. 

Hey, yes  
Let's get on the floor, yeah  
Hammer  
You know  
Hammer to fall  
Yeah  
Hey, woo hoo  
Ha ha, ha ha

Crowley waited for the hammer to fall. He bowed his head. His full wings and powers shimmering. But all bowed before her. He felt her hand make him look up at her. And then he heard the words needed to stop his Aziraphale from being harmed. 

“Welcome home my dear Raphael, you followed my orders perfectly.”

With that the burning exploded and his wings turned white once more as his halo repaired itself from the molten tarnished mess it had been. He had done it. He had saved Earth. He saved the humans. And he saved Aziraphale. 

The hammer had fallen... And he had Risen...

I've been waiting for the hammer to fall  
Give it to me one more time


End file.
